Colors
by cerseilannisters
Summary: For the color challenge by: OCDdegrassi. Sirius thinks about the power she has over him, also linked to my story Far From You.
1. Red

_**A/N: for the color challenge by: OCDdegrassi, this story may also be linked to Far From You. Check it out if you're interested. Please R&R and thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_**Chapter One: Red **_

If anyone had told Sirius his life would be turned upside down by a girl named Jude Price, he would smile at you and laugh.

And now he was living it. Jude had turned his world upside down and inside out. The things she made him feel were unbelievable. He loved her smile, and those big sapphire eyes but most of all he loved her scarlet red hair; it was long, curly and soft.

She stood out from the rest of the girls at Hogwarts, the others seemed so mundane. But Jude with her scarlet hair represented power, and passion.

She had built up a fire in him that licked his core as her fingers danced on his skin, her breath warm and inviting, her voice soft, sweet and needy.

He smiled throwing her against the corridor wall feeling the passionate flame light.

"I've missed you Red." He whispered capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

_**A/N: Ok so there is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! ^^ please R&R and check out Far from You. Thanks!**_


	2. Orange

_**Chapter Two: Orange**_

Sirius fascinated her; there was attraction she would not deny that. But how many times had everyone warned her, told her Sirius was a player, and said he would hurt her.

That didn't stop Jude though, she liked Sirius and no matter what she did she could not deny herself that.

"I like orange on you." She murmured from behind him.

Sirius turned around and smiled at her. "Oh really?"

Jude laughed. "It's very…" She fished for words.

"Attractive." She said finally putting her arms around him.

Sirius grinned and sighed. "I am pretty attractive."

She laughed again leaning in to kiss him.

'_Yes, orange does look very good on you._'

_**A/N: Chapter two done! Please R&R and thanks, also if you like this check out "Far from You" please and thank you. **_


	3. Yellow

_**Three: Yellow**_

'_Raining again._' Jude looked out the common room widow gloomily. It had been raining everyday for a week now and she was sick of it. Usually she didn't mind the rain but her moods were defiantly getting progressively worse as the rain kept falling.

James and Lily sat next to her talking quietly and occasionally snogging, Remus was in the arm chair opposite her reading _Hamlet_ by Shakespeare. Jude closed her eyes and sighed. This rain was getting to her she wished she could walk on the grounds with the sun on her hair and a light breeze brushing her face.

"There's my girl." Sirius's voice rang in her ears as she opened her eyes to look at his handsome face.

"I'm not your girl." She said letting him kiss her temple.

He laughed. "Yes you are and you know it."

Jude rolled her eyes staring curiously at the hand behind his back. "So what do you have there?"

"Oh, nothing just something that I thought you may like." He brought his hand around to reveal a bunch of large sun flowers.

She smiled widely and accepted the offering. The yellow petals where beautiful though the sun flowers in general being very beautiful and just what she needed, something that reminded her of the sun to brighten up her day; bright and yellow and sunny.

"There perfect Sirius!"

Sirius smiled and kissed her again. "That's my girl."

_**A/N: Thanks for the love and please R&R again. Also check out **__**Far from You**__** if you're interested. R&R and thanks once again. **_


	4. Green

_**Four: Green**_

The grass was soft under his hands, he sighed staring at her sleeping form next to him. The sun was beautiful and he was happy that it had finally stopped raining. Jude's chest moved up and down in angelic sleep curled in the safety of his arms, he felt himself smile feeling her stir.

"Feeling better Darling?"

Jude giggled sleepily. "Yes, sorry for falling asleep on you."

"Don't worry Red, your amazing beautiful when asleep."

She grinned, cuddling into him some more.

"Sirius?"

He looked down at her sweet face, her eyes were glazed dreamily.

"What?"

"I always feel so much safer in your arms."

He smiled taking in the lovely smell of her.

Here in the company of nature their relationship grew like the soft grass underneath his hands, lush with green growth. Here she felt safe within him, here he felt harmony.

_**A/N: Haven't updated in a while, please if you like this check out "**__**Far From You**__**" my other Jude/Sirius. As for this please R&R and thanks so much reviewing last time. **_


	5. Blue

_**Five: Blue **_

Those eyes, how could he even begin to describe those enchanting eyes? As sapphires maybe or the ocean, maybe even the sky? Her sapphire eyes had mystified him ever since he laid his own eyes on her.

She trusted him; she put her heart in his hands and trusted him to never break it. Her eyes said it to him. And for such a young age she held so much wisdom, more then he himself had in maybe an once of him. She was confident and faithful, and most of all she told the truth.

She was blue; everything about her was so entirely blue because of her eyes.

Sapphire Blue: Trust, Faith, Truth and wisdom.

_**A/N: This one my thoughts were all over the place so I hope you followed. I sort of didn't want it to make sense because love never makes sense. When you love something about someone you love so much that it doesn't seem real or doesn't make any sense to you. Please R&R and you shall get to find blue in the character of your choice. **_


End file.
